


Not Where We Crash

by boisinberryjamarama (hollyG35)



Category: Project Blue Book (TV)
Genre: #findquinn, #renewbluebook, I suck at tags, M/M, i'm obsessed with zippers now, missing dialogue, this is a drabbley thing so are tags even necessary?, yeah yeah i know they crashed in the first episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyG35/pseuds/boisinberryjamarama
Summary: Needed a little more flirtiness and oh yeah CONFESSION before Quinn took off in that sub like a freakin' mad man.
Relationships: J. Allen Hynek/Michael Quinn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Not Where We Crash

“This is crazy! I can’t lose you you know I loveyouright?” Allen held his breath after grinding out his secret all together so he could get it out. He thought at first Michael wasn’t going to respond, his face blank of any emotion. His chest ached with the desperate need for air as he watched the captain inhale deeply. Then suddenly he gasped hard when Michael’s face split into a beaming, beautiful smile.

“Doc, of course I do! And I’ve loved you since our first flight together. Felt like we were flying from that moment on. This isn’t where we crash. You aren’t gonna lose me.” Michael’s continuous smile warmed his heart where ice from the peril of the situation had started to freeze the edges. Nothing cold or ugly could live in the sunlight of the man’s joyous grin. And Allen couldn’t help but respond in kind.

“Do you promise…? You have to come back. To me.” Allen’s grin turned into something lascivious. “I may have more zippers I need help with. Pulling down, that is.”

Michael bit his lip and groaned as he dropped into the body of the sub. “NOW? Now is when you say this stuff to me?! Timing, doc. We’re gonna have to work on your timing,” he bellowed out from the belly of the sub before the hatch dropped shut and sealed.


End file.
